


芙蓉帐暖

by echo996



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo996/pseuds/echo996
Summary: 不一定有后续系列
Kudos: 2





	芙蓉帐暖

**Author's Note:**

> 不一定有后续系列

暗月东升，天边黑云翻腾，黑黢黢的林子里虫鸣不绝。天光微弱，树的影子也模糊不清，风声呜咽，像鬼哭也像狐鸣。  
书生的帐篷歪歪斜斜，点着油灯读书，心思不知在何处，捏着书的手不停颤抖，口中念念有词：“姜太公在此，百无禁忌，诸邪回避……”  
一个面皮青白的女子，白衣飘忽，牙齿森冷，披头散发地凑近前来，声音凄厉道：“公子，奴家想你想得好苦，公子——”  
书生瞪大眼睛，额头滴下冷汗，大声道：“子不语，怪力乱神……怪力乱神……”  
忽然一阵异香飘过，闻着像是芙蓉香，书生眨了两下眼睛，眼前景象一变。妆台明净，轩窗紧闭，粉帐半掩，桌案上放着一炉香，白烟袅袅，这是一间暖融融的女子闺房。  
书生仿佛中邪一般走近那虚掩的粉帐，伸出一只修长白净的手拨开轻柔朦胧的遮挡，床上躺着一位艳丽动人的女子，钗环散乱，露着白嫩的肩头，只着了一件红肚兜，媚眼如丝地望过来。  
“公子，奴家等你多时了……”那女子说着话探身过来，柔弱无骨的一双小巧的手，缀着凤仙花色的指甲点在书生胸口，没有男人能够把持得住此等诱惑。  
荒郊野外，深山老林，如此黑的夜，哪里来什么美女，是妖女才对。  
书生的眼睛一错不错地看着这尤物，终于开口道:“这位小姐，小生虽不才，也见过不少小姐的同道中人，却没有一个能成的。”  
这似乎和想象的不太一样。  
“为什么，莫非……公子有隐疾？”女子已然攀上书生肩头，在他耳边呵气如兰。  
书生紧张地擦了擦汗道:“不然，小生……喜断袖。”  
“哦？”女子转转眼珠，刹那间周遭物景再变，素白的帐隐隐约约地罩在床前，那女子已然不见踪影。书生四顾，只见窗前放着的是张书桌，笔墨纸砚皆有之，和合窗开着，能看见外头的芭蕉叶。  
书生心想这景致穷尽逼真，看来这位狐仙比他以往见的更为厉害，要立即脱身才是。  
书生弯腰拱手道:“小生一路跋涉，辛苦万分，家中贫寒，还求狐仙大人饶过我，放我赶考去，小生不胜感激。”  
帐中有个模糊的人影，此时将手伸出帐外拨开些许，话音软糯，却是男子声腔。  
“还有别的狐狸找过你？”  
书生悄悄抬眼看，正对上一双剪水春波的眸子，魔怔似的移不开眼。那人坐在床上，只披了一件外衫，掩盖身下影影绰绰的风光，浑圆的肩头半露，一对白皙娇嫩的腿露在外头，一只脚踝用细细的金镯串着两个铃铛圈着，身形娇小，姿容华美，长长的发在身后松松半挽。  
活春宫。  
书生的脑中就只有这三字，他是为了躲避祸事才撒谎说好男风，此时见了这人，却觉得自己那谎也不算胡说。比起方才那女子，面前这人分明已经勾动了他的邪念。  
“呆子，问你话呢，今日真教你撞见一回男狐狸，莫不是动了欲火？”  
书生不答，仍愣愣看着。那男狐便轻轻笑了，笑声像钩子一样勾着书生的魂，胯下却是已经升起了帐篷。  
“你叫什么？”  
“书生，再不答话，我可走了，好叫方才那妹妹过来陪你快活。”  
书生如梦初醒，局促道:“小生姓关，名叫做钟鹏。”  
“小关公子看起来，很喜欢我啊。”男狐吃吃地笑，伸长手隔着书生洗的发白的粗布衣裳，握住了他胯下的物事。  
“狐……狐大仙，您行行好，放过小生这一遭吧。”关钟鹏满脸窘迫，面皮红得滴血。  
俏生生的男狐狸眨眨眼收回手，身上那件薄衫随着他的动作终于滑下肩头，胸前两朵红樱彻底地显露出来，长发散了几缕下来又掩住了春光，他笑嘻嘻地回道:“好呀，你后退三步就能回去了。”  
空气中的芙蓉香一丝丝又飘过来，关钟鹏仿佛被这香气缠住手脚，一步也无法退，脚底生了根似的定在原地。  
“怎的，不愿走啊，还以为小关公子是正人君子，却不想也是沽名钓誉之辈，好色之徒。”那男狐笑着，伸出两根手指来拉着关钟鹏的束带往床上来，关钟鹏便身体前倾不慎失了平衡，压住了看似娇弱的男狐狸。  
“公子莫急，且先宽衣。”男狐两手放在胸前不甚使劲地推他，端得是欲拒还迎。  
关钟鹏胸中欲望翻腾，正是血气方刚，手掌下是细腻温软的皮肤，如何再忍得？  
“狐仙可否告知姓名，小生绝非始乱终弃之人，便是让你吸了精气，也甘之如饴。”关钟鹏这会儿倒是胆大了，脱起衣裳来半点不含糊。  
男狐眯着笑眼抬起头在他唇上亲了一亲道:“奴家名唤阿塔潘，小关公子，我不吸人精血，我要的，是你的心。我要你心甘情愿地把它剜出来，双手奉上。”阿塔潘的手指在关钟鹏心口上画圈，抬眼撩拨。  
关钟鹏低下头埋在他颈子里:“想要便给你，只是要等我实现三个愿望才能甘心。”  
阿塔潘叫他舔得身子一颤，稳住呼吸道:“什么愿望？”  
关钟鹏啃咬着人漂亮的锁骨，低声道:“我盼着金榜题名，若你真能做到再说第二。只是现在，小生要先做一回色中饿鬼。”  
关钟鹏伏在阿塔潘身上，叼了一朵红樱吮弄，也没冷落另一朵，掐着尖亵玩。  
阿塔潘挺起胸舒服得往他嘴里送，喘息着抱着他的头，双腿夹住他的腰，神情难耐。脚腕上的金铃响了两声，清脆得很。  
“小公子快些，狐狸的身子比人敏感得多呢。”阿塔潘捉起他的手往自己身下摸，摸到臀缝处，已是一片潮热。  
关钟鹏胯下又涨大几分，火热如铁，面上却仍红着。阿塔潘带着他的手扒拉着两根手指放进口中，灵巧的小舌色情地舔湿，关钟鹏忍不住在他口中搅弄。书生是个清白的书生，春宫却是看了不少的。他生下来便是阴阳眼，八字又硬，原是千娇百宠的贵公子，却遭了遗弃，摸爬滚打也混成个潦倒书生，自是不比一般文弱考生。  
阿塔潘引着他来到双腿间，将臀缝之间的蜜穴大大方方露给他看，神情楚楚可怜，让人看着腹中起火。  
关钟鹏再顾不得那点脸皮，探入一根手指，觉得尚有余裕便立即加了一指，深入两段指节遇了些阻力，便缓缓抽插着，在其中抠挖。  
阿塔潘并不闲着，手上撸动自己那物什，胸膛起起伏伏，粗喘着漏出呻吟，情欲上来，身子热得蒸出了绯红。  
眼见着阿塔潘泄出来，关钟鹏抽出手指，换上了自己那根，穴口湿滑，关钟鹏的东西又可观，便一直在穴口蹭着，弄得阿塔潘空虚不已。关钟鹏瞧着都懂却没什么经验，阿塔潘退开些许，金色的铃铛叮当响，他翻过身来跪在床上，回头急道:“小公子可别磨我了，快些上吧。”  
关钟鹏调整好姿势，扒拉着狐妖鲜香可口的翘臀，扶着自己慢慢送进去，掐着他的腰往里推。两根手指跟真刀实枪比起来差的远了，阿塔潘没完全准备好，吃痛的叫唤两声却不许关钟鹏停，跟自己较劲似的往后一撞。这一下撞得狠了，吞进去大半，阿塔潘抖着腰抽气，身后的关钟鹏被夹得魂飞天外，回过神来拍着阿塔潘的后腰缓缓动起来。  
约摸捅了几十下，总算渐入佳境，狐妖的叫声又软又媚，直叫得关钟鹏浑身酥麻，失了劲道，一味胡冲乱撞。阿塔潘头抵着床栏，身体不住耸动，铃铛一顿一顿地晃动，摇出悦耳的声音来，他的腰塌得低低的却叫人提着臀不住欺负，受不住地细细哭起来。  
关钟鹏泄过一回清醒不少，退出来扳回阿塔潘的身子，看他哭得眼红红的，湿了满脸，埋怨的眼神看得关钟鹏又心虚又心痒。  
“你看什么，狐狸被欺负狠了也会哭的！”阿塔潘瞪着他，没想到这书生泡在芙蓉香里却不受影响，真把自己给结结实实地欺负了一顿。  
关钟鹏又是心疼又是好笑，疼惜地搂了这小狐狸在怀里，叹道:“这回我可是真栽了，栽得彻彻底底。”  
东边翻起鱼肚白，天光慢慢亮了，关钟鹏睁开眼睛，耳边似乎还响着金铃的余韵。四野无人，帐篷早被风掀倒，密林深深，哪里还有白白嫩嫩的小男狐？  
油灯还燃着，关钟鹏急忙掐灭火焰，心疼起他的灯油来，一场春梦，茫茫然消了痕迹。


End file.
